Hate how much I love yo
by loretto cullen
Summary: Bella Swan ha estado enamorada de Edward durante mucho tiempo, ¿el problema? él solo la ve como una amiga. Muchas cosas psaran entre ellos hasta que Bella decida olvidarlo, ¿dejara Edward que Bella lo olvide?
1. Chapter 1

Lo conocí hace más de cuatro años, desde que lo vi supe inmediatamente que él era mi hombre perfecto, alto, fornido pero no en exceso, cabello sexy, cobrizo y siempre desordenado y además tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, solo conocía una palabra para describirlos, hipnotizantes, y es que cada vez que los veía me sentía así, hipnotizada.

Todo sucedió gracias a mi hermana Alice, quién se había empeñado en aprender a tocar guitarra eléctrica, según ella tenía un buen presentimiento. Desde su primera lección llego parloteando acerca de su nuevo instructor, según ella el susodicho era casi perfecto, y dijo casi porque en la misma lección conoció a Jasper, el hermano del instructor y según las palabras de mi hermana el amor de su vida.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que mi hermana había comenzado las lecciones y una semana desde que se había hecho oficialmente novia de Jasper, pero aun así todas las tardes durante la cena Alice se la pasaba hablando de su instructor y de cómo era un excelente guitarrista, de alguna forma me hacía sentir como si todos esos comentarios fueran dirigidos específicamente a mí, yo no había tenido novio en mucho tiempo y mi hermana estaba dispuesta a conseguirme un novio lo más pronto posible, por supuesto Emmet, nuestro hermano mayor, se oponía a que yo, su hermanita bebé, empezará a salir con alguien.

Una tarde como ya era usual Jasper pasó por Alice para llevarla a su casa a tomar las dichosas lecciones de guitarra con el mejor guitarrista del mundo y Emmet había salido con una de sus tantas conquistas mientras yo me quede en casa viendo una película. Estaba realmente entretenida cuando de pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, era mi mamá que llamaba para invitarnos a cenar a Alice y a mí, todos los meses mi madre, mi hermana y yo teníamos una cena de chicas en la que hablábamos de todo, después de colgar con mamá llame a Alice para decirle de la cena con mamá y mi hermana me pidió que pasara por ella para irnos juntas.

Después de 10 minutos d indicaciones para llegar, y otros 10 de camino por fin llegue a la casa, pero que digo casa, mansión en donde Alice tomaba sus clases, estacione mi hermoso Beattle enfrente de la entrada y avance hasta la puerta para tocar. Dos minutos después de tocar el timbre un dios griego salió a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto lo vi me quede ahí estática, sin poder siquiera hablar, y entonces por primera vez en la vida me di cuenta del poder de sus ojos, me sentía atrapada en ellos y no podía pensar coherentemente.

Hola

Ah! Hum Hola, soy…

Isabella ¿cierto?

Mm… si pero prefiero Bella, en fin vengo por

Alice

Si, por ella ¿ya esta lista?

Casi, se está despidiendo de su Jazzy y me han mandado a abrir la puerta

Ah ok, bueno entonces la esperare en el auto, gracias

No, espera, ¿por qué no entras y las esperas aquí? Sería muy descortés de mi parte dejarte afuera, así que vamos entra

Mmm… ok muchas gracias…

Edward, Edward Cullen

Oh así que tú eres el dichoso instructor alías el mejor guitarrista del mundo

Jajaja si y no se – yo me lo quede viendo con la confusión reflejada en el rostro así que él tan solo me contesto – si soy el instructor y no sé si sea el mejor guitarrista jajaja

Después de las presentaciones Edward y yo entramos a la casa y seguimos platicando mientras esperábamos a que mi hermana la pixie terminara de despedirse de su novio.

Estuvimos platicando, bueno en realidad él era quién platicaba pues yo no podía pensar y mucho menos hablar coherentemente. Edward me contó que no solo Alice y Jasper estaban saliendo juntos sino también mi hermano y su hermana, Rosalie, lo hacían. Al parecer Emmet y ella se habían conocido una tarde en la que mi hermano fue a recoger a Alice a la mansión Cullen y desde entonces él y Rosalie habían sido inseparables, de hecho la cita a la que hoy había salido Emmet era precisamente con Rosalie, era tan raro pensar que los hermanos de Edward y mis hermanos estaban saliendo juntos solo faltaba que él y yo termináramos juntos, aunque pensándolo bien a mi no me desagradaba la idea en absoluto.

Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que habíamos entrado a la casa y Alice aun seguía con Jasper, después de un rato yo ya me había recuperado de la impresión de tener a semejante dios griego frente a mí y ya podía hablar. Mientras seguíamos esperando a mi hermana hablamos de nosotros, Edward me contó que era tres años mayor que yo, que llevaba dos años en la universidad y que estaba estudiando medicina, también me dijo que planeaba especializarse en pediatría, yo por mi lado le conté que apenas había terminado la preparatoria y que quería estudiar periodismo, estaba empezando a sentirme realmente a gusto con él, era maduro, inteligente, sabía lo que quería de la vida y por si eso fuera poco era increíblemente guapo, de pronto y cuando estábamos llegando a conocernos mejor Alice salió y prácticamente me saco a rastras de la casa, solo alcance a despedirme de Edward y enseguida partimos rumbo al restaurante donde habíamos quedado con mamá.

Desde aquel día Edward Cullen se convirtió en mi obsesión, no podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecto que era y quería volver a verlo así que aprovechando que Jasper había conseguido un trabajo por las tardes y no podía seguir regresando a mi hermana a la casa yo me ofrecí como su chofer para ir por ella todas las tardes, todo con tal de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con él.

Con el tiempo Edward y yo comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, a veces salíamos en grupo con nuestros hermanos y otras salíamos él y yo solos en plan de amigos. Los seis, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Edward y yo nos habíamos convertido en muy buenos amigos además Emmet confiaba plenamente en Edward y me dejaba salir con él a donde fuera. Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta Edward había pasado de ser una simple obsesión a ser mi mejor amigo y luego a ser el hombre del que me había enamorado, soñaba con é todas las noches, lo extrañaba cuando no lo veía e incluso sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que nos veíamos, no había duda me había enamorado del cuñado de mis hermanos y mi amigo, el único problema era que él no me veía como otra cosa que no fuera como la hermana de sus amigos y su mejor amiga.

Pronto y sin darnos cuenta había pasado un año desde que nos conocimos y con ello llegó el verano. Mientras los Cullen se quedarían en Forks mi familia y yo viajaríamos a Florida para visitar a unos parientes que teníamos allá. Todo el verano me la pase pensando en Edward y después de que Rose y Alice se enterarán de mis sentimientos hacia él me habían convencido de hablar con él así que en cuanto regresáramos a Forks yo hablaría con Edward y le diría todo solo esperaba que él no me rechazara ni se alejara de mi, pero yo no sabía que el destino iba a actuar en mi contra.

El día que regresamos a Forks lo primero que hice en cuanto llegamos a casa fue llamar a Edward y le pedí que nos viéramos en el parque de siempre, Edward me dijo que si, y también me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa. Emocionada por mi sorpresa y con un nudo en el estómago por lo que estaba a punto de hacer salí de mi casa para encontrarme con Edward. Al llegar al parque él ya me estaba esperando, y su sorpresa no era más que malas noticias para mí.

Conforme me acercaba pude observar mejor la escena, Edward estaba parado pero abrazaba a una mujer que por lo que podía ver era alta, delgada con el cabello de un tono rojizo pero no podía apreciar muy bien su rostro, y entonces paso aquello que termino de romperme el corazón, él la beso. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero entonces ellos voltearon hacia donde yo estaba y Edward soltó a la mujer a su lado y camino hacia mí, cuando llego me levanto del suelo y comenzó a girar conmigo –_ Belly Bells, que bueno que has regresado ven te quiero presentar a Tanya, mi novia_ – y esa fue la puñalada final, si antes no lo había confirmado ahora no había marcha atrás aquella mujer que ahora podía apreciar mejor, con ojos azules y del color del océano, nariz pequeña y labios carnosos, aquella modelo era su novia.

Desde aquel día todo cambió, él y yo seguimos siendo amigos y por supuesto yo guarde mis sentimientos y no le dije nada, ahora ya no salíamos como antes y todo su tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a su novia, la cual sin razón alguna me odiaba y siempre que me veía me hacia algún desplante y no dejaba de tratarme como una niña chiquita. Una tarde no soporte más y decidí que no podía vivir así y tenía que olvidarme de Edward así que empecé a salir con un amigo de La Push, Jacob, había sido mi amigo cuando éramos pequeños y hace unos meses no habíamos vuelto a encontrar y desde entonces él había demostrado tener interés en mí así que decidí darme una oportunidad con él.

Cuando Edward se enteró que Jacob y yo estábamos saliendo en un plan que no era de amigos se enojó conmigo y tuvimos una discusión como nunca la habíamos tenido.

Bella, es que de verdad no entiendo ¿qué haces con el perro ese? Él no es bueno para ti –

Edward no te metas, tú no puedes saber si es o no bueno para mí y si él no lo es entonces según tú quien sí lo es –

Cuando aparezca el correcto yo mismo te lo presentare pero por lo mientras se que Jacob no te merece, deberías alejarte de él –

Bueno ya basta ¿no? Yo no te digo con quién debes salir o no y tampoco te hablo mal de Tanya así que deja de hablar mal de Jacob –

Tú no puedes hablar mal de Tanya porque ella si es buena para mí, me ama y yo la amo mientras que Jacob es tan solo un mocoso idiota que no sabe cómo tratar a una niña tan linda como tú – y eso fue demasiado para mí, una cosa era que saliera con ella como distracción y otra muy diferente que él estuviera enamorado de ella

Bueno ¡ya basta Edward! Deja de hablar así de él te recuerdo que es mi novio y no voy a dejar que ni tu ni nadie hablen mal de él, si lo que quieres es que lo deje te aviso que no lo voy a hacer solo porque a ti no te da la gana que salga con él, además te recuerdo que no soy una niñita a la que puedes decirle que hacer y qué no y si Tanya es tan buena para ti y la amas tanto entonces vete con ella y a mi déjame en paz. ¡ADIOS! – y después de decir esto último salí corriendo de su casa y en cuanto llegue a la mía me solté llorando como magdalena.

Desde aquella pelea las cosas entre Edward y yo cambiaron por un buen rato, él se alejo de mi y dejamos de hablarnos por casi medio año. Yo deje a Jacob un mes después de mi pelea con Edward, después de todo él tenía razón y Jacob no era una buena persona, me había engañado, pero aun así yo tenía mi orgullo y no planeaba regresar a disculparme con Edward, además él seguía con Tanya y seguramente seguían enamoradísimos. La hermana de Edward me decía que él no era feliz y que me extrañaba, además me decía que entre él y Tanya las cosas no iban bien y que se la pasaban peleando, pero yo no quería creerle así que simplemente la hacía cambiar de tema.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y Edward y yo seguíamos distanciados, un día por medio de Alice me enteré que la relación entre Edward y Tanya había terminado, debo confesar que la noticia me dio mucho gusto pero me rompía el corazón saber que Edward y yo seguíamos distanciados. Esa tarde decidí salir a caminar a nuestro parque, estaba sentada en una banca pensando en que tal vez debía ser yo quién venciera su orgullo y debía ir a hablar con él, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado hasta que me hablo. Ese alguien era Edward y esa tarde me había ido a buscar a mi casa para que habláramos pero cundo no me encontró decidió ir al parque, nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando, nos pedimos disculpas y volvimos a ser los mismos de siempre.

Yo me sentía mejor que nunca, había recuperado a mi amigo. Mi hermana y Rosalie seguían intentando convencerme para que le confesara mis sentimientos, según Rose él también estaba enamorado de mi pero aun no se había dado cuenta, yo sabía que eso era mentira y que Edward no podía enamorarse de mí, él solo me veía como su amiga y era momento de que yo aceptara que él no me vería como otra cosa.

Meses después de nuestra reconciliación Edward se graduó de la escuela de medicina, ahora era oficialmente el Dr. Edward Cullen y por supuesto todos estábamos orgullosos de él. En cuanto recibió su diploma se puso a buscar algún lugar en donde podría hacer su especialidad, yo estaba segura que se quedaría cerca de Forks y haría la especialidad en Seattle, pero como siempre termine equivocándome. Una tarde Edward llego a mi casa y lucia radiante de felicidad, me invito a salir a dar un paseo a nuestro parque y estando ahí me contó la razón de su felicidad, había conseguido una beca para hacer su especialidad en pediatría en un hospital ¡en Londres!, lo suficientemente lejos de casa, se iría por un año y si todo salía bien lo más probable era que se quedara a trabajar allá, además de todo partía en dos semanas, solo dos semanas, eso era todo, solo tenía dos semanas a su lado y después de eso no lo volvería a ver en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, la sola idea de dejar de verlo hacia que mi corazón se rompiera pero por supuesto como su mejor amiga no me quedo de otra más que abrazarlo, felicitarlo y poner la mejor cara de felicidad que tenía en ese momento, después cuando regrese a mi casa me derrumbe pensando en que no lo vería en demasiado tiempo, pero lo que más dolía era la distancia y la posibilidad el olvido, yo nunca lo olvidaría pero no sabía si podía esperar lo mismo de él.

Había pasado semana y media desde que recibí la noticia de la partida de Edward, él había decidido hacer una fiesta de despedida para decirles adiós a todos sus amigos. Yo era una de las invitadas principales pero no estaba segura de ir, después de todo no es nada fácil despedirte del amor de tu vida por tiempo indefinido, pero por supuesto mi hermana y Rose me habían convencido para ir y ahí estaba yo en el mejor club de la ciudad, rodeada de amigos y gente que no conocía, con el corazón rompiéndoseme poco a poco y aun así con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasamos toda la noche bailando, Edward tomaba como si no hubiera mañana y brindaba conmigo cada dos segundos, me regañaba por fumar pues decía que me hacía daño, lo que él no sabía es que el mayor daño me lo estaba provocando él mismo al irse. La noche estaba terminando y yo aun no podía hacerme a la idea de que esa sería la última fiesta que pasaría al lado de Edward y que en dos días más él estaría al otro lado del mundo comenzando una vida lejos de mí, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar así que mientras Edward estaba distraído cuidando a Jessica, una de sus tantas admiradoras y quién estaba perdida de borracha, yo aproveche y me escabullí fuera del lugar para esperar un taxi.

Estaba parada en la banqueta perdida en mis pensamientos y esperando por un taxi que se viera seguro, cuando de pronto escuche que alguien me gritaba.

¡Bella! – esa era la inconfundible voz de Edward, quien mientras gritaba se acercaba corriendo a mi lado- ¿a donde crees q vas enana? ¿acaso piensas irte sin despedirte de mí? –

Lo siento Ed, pero no puedo, no quiero despedirme de ti – y en ese momento me fue imposible retener las lágrimas y me solté a llorar

Bells, no llores, por favor no llores además no tienes nada de qué preocuparte tu y yo siempre seremos amigos – y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¿amigos? después de todo esto tiempo él seguía viéndome como su amiga, nunca me iba a ver como nada más y ya estaba harta de eso.

¡cállate Edward! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Ya no lo soporto más, ya no quiero ser solo tu amiga, hasta cuando me vas s seguir viendo como la hermanita de tus amigos, como tu amiguita, ¿hasta cuándo? – y después de decir esto me abalance sobre él y estampe mis labios sobre los suyos. Edward estaba perdido de borracho y pensé que podría usar eso a mi favor, pero no fue así, él no reacciono. Me separe de él y con lágrimas en los ojos me dispuse a caminar, necesitaba alejarme de él y estar sola con mi mente y mis pensamientos, había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando unos brazos me detuvieron.

¡espera! ¿qué fue eso? –

Eso, fui yo diciéndote que ¡TE AMO!, pero no te preocupes, no tienes que contestarme nada, yo se que tú no te sientes igual y tan solo me ves como tu amiga. Que tengas buen viaje Edward – y después de decir eso pare al primer taxi que paso y me subí.

En cuanto llegue a mi casa me solté llorando toda la noche, por fin me había armado de valor y le había confesado a Edward mis sentimientos y todo para que, para que finalmente me rechazara y me confirmara lo mismo que yo ya sabía, ¡NO ME AMABA!

Paso una semana desde esa noche y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber nada de Edward, nunca volvió a llamarme ni siquiera para despedirse y tampoco contesto ninguna de mis llamadas. Eso había sido todo, por estúpida al besarlo y confesarle mis sentimientos había perdido no solo al amor de mi vida sino también a mi mejor amigo.

Un mes paso desde la partida de Edward y por supuesto se había comunicado con todos menos conmigo, nadie de mi familia o amigos sabía lo que pasó entre Edward y yo la noche de su despedida y tampoco quería que se enteraran, el hecho de que yo no fuera nada en su vida y no le importara no quería decir que mis hermanos tampoco le importaran, además mientras siguiera manteniendo comunicación con mis hermanos yo seguiría teniendo noticias suyas, y es que aunque suene masoquista no soportaba la idea de no volver a saber nada de él pues a pesar de estar enojada con Edward también seguía enamorada de él, era horrible el sentimiento de amar a la persona que mas quisieras odiar y olvidar.

Los días pasaban cada vez más rápido y con ellos yo me sentía cada vez mejor, nunca he sido el tipo de persona que se tira a llorar y menos cuando la razón de las lágrimas era alguien para quien no significabas nada así que esta vez no sería la excepción, estaba segura de que siempre iba a amara a Edward pero si él no me correspondía entonces solo me quedaba enterrar este sentimiento y no encontraba otra forma de hacerlo más que alejarme de todo aquello que me lo recordara.

Un día la oportunidad que esperaba llego sin buscarla, un profesor en la universidad me convenció para ir a hacer mis prácticas profesionales a Francia, por supuesto no tuve que pensar la respuesta dos veces y acepte de inmediato, por supuesto a mi familia le tomo de sorpresa la decisión tan repentina de alejarme aunque Alice sospechaba que Edward tenía mucho que ver en ella, por lo que me ofreció su apoyo incondicional. Una semana y mucho papeleo después estaba subiéndome a un avión con destino a Francia, me iba por un año completo, lejos de mi familia y amigos, a comenzar a valerme por mi misma y con una sola misión, enterrar a Edward Cullen en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

Un año en Francia cambio muchas cosas en mí, por un lado aprendí a vivir sola, a estar sola y disfrutar de mi soledad, aprendí a cocinar, aprendí a dejar de tener miedo a situaciones nuevas y también me di cuenta de muchas otras cosas, deje de ser tan inocente y crédula, madure y crecí como persona, me di cuenta que las acciones significan mucho más que las palabras y si bien no logre enterrar el recuerdo de Edward si logre algo mejor, lo perdone, acepte que no me amara, acepte su rechazo y a pesar de seguir amándolo ahora esa herida no dolía, estaba cerrada y por fin hoy con tantas cosas aprendidas estaba lista para regresar a Forks.

Un día anterior a mi regreso había hablado con mi hermana y Rose y ellas habían intentado decirme algo acerca de Edward pero yo simplemente no las deje hablar y las hice prometerme que al día siguiente estarían listas en el aeropuerto esperándome y después iríamos a fiestear ah porque por si lo había olvidado otra de las cosas que había aprendido en Francia fue a divertirme y disfrutar de las fiestas, si antes no me gustaban ahora no podía encontrar nada mejor que hacer.

Y después de todas esas cosas estoy aquí de regreso a casa, pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado en estos cuatro años y en como Edward Cullen entro y salió de mi vida, ahora solo me queda volver a enfrentar todos aquellos recuerdos y ver si en realidad él ya era un tema superado, el avión estaba aterrizando en Seattle y a cada segundo sentía que mi corazón se apretaba, estaba emocionada por volver a casa pero también tenía un presentimiento y no sabía que podía esperar.

Baje del avión y fui a recoger mis maletas, a cada paso que daba la opresión en el pecho a causa de este extraño presentimiento se hacía cada vez mayor. Por fin llegue a la sala de espera y me puse a buscar a mi hermana y a mi mejor amiga pero en vez de verlas a ellas me encontré con otra persona a quien definitivamente no esperaba volver a ver en mucho tiempo.

En la sala de espera y al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Edward, él me estaba esperando y yo no sabía si esto era un sueño o si realmente estaba pasando, con pasos dudosos me acerque a las escaleras para bajar y llegar a su lado. Cuando por fin estuve frente a él no supe cómo reaccionar y simplemente lo abrace, escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y me puse a llorar, después de unos minutos de estar llorando me aleje de él y comencé a golpearlo en el pecho, me di cuenta que aunque yo creía haberlo perdonado aun seguía realmente enojada con él y necesitaba descargar todo ese sentimiento.

Eres un idiota Edward Cullen, te odio, te odio, te odio – le decía mientras seguía golpeándolo

Y yo te amo tanto – dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y enterraba su rostro en mi cabello

Espera – sus palabras me habían hecho reaccionar y olvidar mi berrinche – ¿q… que h… has dicho?

Que te amo Bella, solo quiero pedirte perdón… y… yo sé que me equivoque y no supe reaccionar hace un año pero estaba confundido habíamos sido amigos por tanto tiempo y siempre estuviste ahí para mi, incondicionalmente, y no sabía lo que era perderte hasta que estuve lejos de ti. Por favor Bella perdóname, he sido un necio y por más que he intentado ocultar y olvidar este sentimiento no he podido, te amo, más que a mi vida y ya no puedo seguir sin ti, perdóname por ser un tonto y déjame estar a tu lado, déjame demostrarte que lo que te digo es verdad –

P… pero tú te fuiste, me olvidaste, no te despediste, no me querías, no volviste a hablarme ¿por qué?

Porque fui un tonto, no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti y pensé que si seguía buscándote solo te haría más daño y después fue por necio, no quería aceptar lo mucho que te amaba y pensé que alejándome me probaba a mi mismo que no te amaba, pero me equivoque y de verdad ya no aguanto más, perdóname Bella por favor -

Pellízcame –

¿perdón? Te estoy diciendo que te amo y me dices que te pellizque, Bells eres realmente un caso –

¿Eso quiere decir que esto no es un sueño? ¿de verdad me amas? ¿de verdad estas aquí?–

Claro que si tontita, te adoro, quiero estar siempre contigo, claro si me dejas –

Si, si te dejo, por supuesto que te dejo pero con una sola condición –

¿Cuál? –

Que todos los días me digas lo mucho que me amas, que nunca dejes de hacerlo y que no te vuelvas a alejar de mí porque me matarías –

Acepto tus condiciones y nunca me volveré a alejar de ti porque moriría – y después de decir eso nos fundimos en un beso apasionado.

Desde aquel día Edward y yo hemos sido inseparables, cuando mi hermana se entero casi se pone a saltar por toda la casa y Rose tan solo le dio un zape a su hermano y lo regaño por tardarse tanto en darse cuenta de que me ama. No sé que vaya a pasar en el futuro, después de todo no soy ninguna vidente pero de lo que si estoy 100% segura es de que Edward y yo estaremos juntos para siempre.

Bella Swan ha estado enamorada de Edward durante mucho tiempo, ¿el problema? él solo la ve como una amiga. Peleas, fiestas, novias entrometidas, viajes, celos, intercambios y muchas cosas psaran entre ellos hasta que Bella decida olvidarlo, ¿dejara Edward que Bella lo olvide o se dara cuanta de algo antes?.

Por fa entran y lean es mi primer One-Shot

Hola a todas, si han leido mi otra historia el principe azul no existe, disculpen por no actualizar es que no he estado kuy inspirada y esto, bueno era algo que necesitaba sacar para desahogarme. leanlo y diganme que les parece

Y... diganme que les parecio. de verdad esta pequeña historia me sirvio para desahogarme y sacar tantas cosas que llevaba dentro, solo quisiera haber sido tan lanzada como Bella y haberme arriesgado un poco más y tambien que mi Edward regresara desde el otro lado del oceáno y me dijera que me ama... pero bueno la vida no se planea... diganme les gusto? estuvo muy chafa?... quisiera leer su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo comenzó hace poco más de cuatro años cuando un ángel llamado Isabella apareció en mi puerta.

Yo era un estudiante de medicina pero una de mis más grandes pasiones era la música, especialmente la guitarra eléctrica, un día mi hermano mayor, Jasper, llegó a casa diciendo que había conocido a la mujer de su vida y que casualmente ella estaba buscando a un instructor de guitarra eléctrica por lo que él me había propuesto a mí con el único propósito de volverla a ver. Esa misma tarde el pequeño duende llamado Alice se apareció en mi casa dispuesta a tomar su primera lección.

La enana resultó ser muy agradable y bastante parlanchina, todas las tardes llegaba a mi casa y mientras practicaba no dejaba de hablar acerca de su pequeña hermana. La verdad la curiosidad empezaba a crecer en mi y esperaba algún día poder conocer a la más pequeña de la familia Swan. A Emmet, el grandulón de la familia, lo había conocido una semana antes de que Jasper y Alice se hicieran novios, hasta antes de ese día Emmet era el encargado de llevar y recoger a Alice, además el grandulón había conocido a Rosalie, mi otra hermana y la melliza de Jasper, y desde ese momento se la pasaba rondando por mi casa.

Una tarde después de que Emmet hubiera pasado por Rose y mientras le enseñaba a Alice los acordes de una nueva canción su celular comenzó a sonar y solo logre entender las palabras – muy bien aquí te veo en un rato – después de eso tuvimos que interrumpir nuestras lecciones pues Alice comenzó a parlotear acerca de su hermana Isabella y el hecho de que pasaría por ella para ir a cenar.

Estaba en la sala huyendo al par de tortolos, Alice y Jasper, quienes parecían estar comiéndose a besos en la cocina cuando de pronto el timbre sonó, pasaron unos minutos y el timbre volvió a sonar en ese momento me di cuenta de que ese par no parecía tener intenciones de soltarse para atender la puerta así que yo tuve que ir a abrir y hasta el día de hoy doy gracias por haberlo hecho pues en ese momento conocí a la pequeña Isabella Swan. Era más bajita que yo pero no tanto como su hermana, tenía el cabello largo, castaño y ondulado, su piel era pálida pero tenía un hermoso sonrojo que la hacía lucir simplemente perfecta y sus ojos, para sus ojos no había palabras, eran de un café intenso, parecían de chocolate fundido y cuando se cruzaron por primera vez con los míos sentí que podían traspasar mi alma.

Ese día conversamos un poco y me dijo cosas que aun no sabía de ella, tenía 18 años y estaba por entrar a la universidad a estudiar periodismo, estaba llegando a conocerla mejor y a pesar de que al principio ella se notaba un poco nerviosa para ese momento no quedaba rastro de ese sentimiento. Me sentía realmente a gusto con ella, pero de pronto Alice salió como remolino de la cocina y se la llevo, solo alcance a despedirme de Bella, como ella misma me pidió que la llamara, y después como un sueño ella había desaparecido.

Esa fue tan solo la primera vez que la vi, a partir de ese encuentro Bella comenzó a visitar mi casa más frecuentemente, tal vez era tan solo que Jasper había conseguido un nuevo trabajo y no podía regresar a Alice más a casa así que Bella era su nueva chofer, pero a pesar de sus razones y a pesar de que yo no era consciente a mí me gustaba verla aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Con el tiempo nos fuimos volviendo más y más unidos, yo sentía una necesidad enorme por protegerla y no dejar que nada malo le pasara, mis hermanos siempre me molestaban al decirme que sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de Bella, pero yo siempre les decía que eso era imposible, yo solo la veía como una amiga, tal vez como una hermana y esa necesidad por protegerla se debía tan solo a su naturaleza frágil y un poco torpe.

Pronto pasó un año y los Swan tenían planeado un viaje a Florida por lo que se fueron y nos dejaron solos a mis hermanos y a mí. Era tan extraño estar sin Bella, me sentía triste y solo, de mis hermanos podía entenderlo pues eran sus novios quienes se habían ido dejándolos por un mes completo pero yo, yo simplemente no tenía razón para sentirme así. Tal vez era que desde que nos conocimos pasaba todo mi tiempo libre con ella y me había olvidado de mis amigos por lo que decidí que mientras Bella estuviera en Florida yo comenzaría a recuperar mi vida y a pasar tiempo con mis amigos de la universidad.

En una fiesta la conocí a ella, a Tanya Denali, una mujer realmente hermosa, alta, con un cuerpo de modelo, el cabello por debajo de los hombros y de un tono rubio rojizo y el rostro de una barbie. Desde el momento en que la vi me sentí flechado y a la semana de conocernos ya éramos novios oficialmente.

Ese mes se paso volando y por fin lego el día en que Bella regreso a Forks, en cuanto recibí su llamada para vernos en nuestro parque sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo para verla, además también quería presentarle a Tanya y tenía la esperanza de que ellas dos también fueran amigas.

Tanya y yo estábamos en el parque abrazándonos y besándonos cuando de pronto la vi a lo lejos, en cuanto la vi corrí hacia ella, la abrace y comencé a girar con ella. Cuando terminamos de girar la tome de la mano y caminamos hacia donde estaba Tanya, estando ahí se la presente como mi novia, en ese instante pude notar un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, sin embargo no le di importancia pues yo estaba feliz de poder tener a mis dos chicas juntas, a mi novia y a mi mejor amiga.

Yo pensaba que tenía todo para ser feliz, tenía una novia hermosa, a mi mejor amiga y las cosas en la universidad no podían ir mejor. Pero todo eso cambión el día en que me entere que Bella se había hecho novia de Jacob Black, un mocoso que se las daba de galán y quién no me inspiraba ni tantita confianza. Cuando recibí aquella noticia me enferme de celos, mi pequeñita, mi Bella estaba saliendo con alguien que no la merecía y yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir aquello. Ese día decidí hablar con Bella para convencerla de que Jacob no era bueno para ella, pero al final todo se salió de control, yo termine diciéndole que amaba a Tanya e insulte a su novio por lo que Bella se enojó conmigo y simplemente me pidió que la dejara en paz.

Desde aquel día me aleje de Bella, por alguna razón me dolía que defendiera tanto al pero ese y la verdad no quería verla feliz con él. Además las cosas entre Tanya y yo no iban nada bien, de pronto me había dado cuenta de lo frívola que era y no me gustaba ni tantito.

Había pasado un mes desde nuestra pelea cuando Jasper me contó que Bella había terminado con Jacob porque él la había engañado, en ese momento me dieron ganas de ir a partirle la cara al mocoso ese pero sin embargo no hice nada, solo espere a que Bella me llamara para contarme, pero con lo testaruda que es nunca lo hizo. Cada día las cosas con Tanya iban de mal en peor, cada vez que me llamaba yo esperaba que la voz al otro lado fuera de Bella y cuando escuchaba a Tanya la desilusión era enorme.

Un día mi hermana llego enojadísima a mi habitación y comenzó a gritarme, me dijo que ya era hora de darme cuenta de lo importante que era Bella en mi vida y de que en realidad no amaba a Tanya, que simplemente había confundido atracción física con amor. Después de esa conversación decidí romper con Tanya pero aun no sabía cómo acercarme a Bella.

Una tarde simplemente no aguante más y sin pensarlo salí a buscarla a su casa, al llegar Alice me dijo que Bella había salido diciendo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, yo conocía muy bien a Bella y sabía que siempre que quiere estar sola va a nuestro parque así que sin pensarlo dos veces salí disparado hacia allá. Cuando llegue la encontré sentada en una banca, me acerque a ella y comencé a pedirle disculpas por haberme comportado como un tonto, afortunadamente ella me disculpo y a partir de ese día volvimos a ser los mismos de siempre.

Las cosas entre Bella y yo no podían ir mejor, ahora pasábamos aun más tiempo juntos y a mí me encantaba estar así con ella, por otra parte Rosalie seguía insistiendo en que yo estaba enamorado de Bella y que debía darme cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, yo simplemente no le contestaba y me alejaba cada vez que mi hermana comenzaba con "el sermón". Yo no estaba enamorado de Bella, nadie mejor que yo sabía si la amaba o no y ni mi hermana ni nadie me iba a sentir lo que sentía por ella.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido estando a lado de Bella y más pronto de lo que pensé me estaba graduando como el Dr. Edward Cullen y me sentía feliz por el hecho de haberlo logrado. En cuanto me gradué comencé a buscar un lugar donde hacer mi especialidad, yo pensaba usar los contactos de mi padre el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y quedarme en el hospital para hacer mi especialidad en pediatría pero un día todos mis planes cambiaron cuando recibí una llamada. Uno de mis profesores me había recomendado en uno de los hospitales más prestigiados de Londres y gracias a ello me habían dado una beca para irme y hacer allá mi especialidad y además me ofrecían la oportunidad de un puesto fijo al terminar. Sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo acepte la oportunidad, corrí a casa de Bella para contarle todo y a partir de ese momento tenía dos semanas para preparar todo e irme a Londres.

Dos días antes de partir a Londres decidí hacer una fiesta de despedida en uno de los clubs más famosos de la ciudad, invite a todos mis amigos y realmente la estaba pasando increíble. La mayor parte de la noche me la pase a lado de Bella, bailando, brindando y regañándola por fumar, algún día iba a convencerla de que dejara ese vicio. La noche simplemente parecía no tener fin, estaba pasando un buen rato hasta que Jessica, mi acosadora número uno, se acerco a mí y como siempre comenzó a insinuárseme, el problema era que estaba perdida de borracha así que como el caballero que soy la estaba cuidando. Finalmente mi amigo Seth llego a salvarme de la loca esa e inmediatamente regrese a mi lugar a lado de Bella solo para darme cuenta de que ella ya no estaba, Jasper me dijo que acababa de salir alegando estar cansada, yo no la podía dejar irse así y además no se había despedido de mí así que salí corriendo detrás de ella y la encontré afuera del lugar esperando un taxi.

_¡Bella! _– Grite mientras me acercaba corriendo hacia ella - _¿a dónde crees q vas enana? ¿acaso piensas irte sin despedirte de mí? –_

_Lo siento Ed, pero no puedo, no quiero despedirme de ti –_ y en ese momento sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, su voz tembló y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos. Inmediatamente me apresure a consolarla, pues si había algo en la tierra que podía partirme el alama era ver a Bella llorando.

_Bells, no llores, por favor no llores además no tienes nada de qué preocuparte tu y yo siempre seremos amigos _– y en ese momento pude notar como la expresión de Bella se transformo y paso de ser una de tristeza a una de furia.

_¡cállate Edward! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Ya no lo soporto más, ya no quiero ser solo tu amiga, hasta cuando me vas s seguir viendo como la hermanita de tus amigos, como tu amiguita, ¿hasta cuándo? _– en cuanto termino de hablar se lanzó a mis brazos y me beso, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y se sentía realmente bien, eran suaves y dulces, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella se separó de mi y comenzó a alejarse caminando. Antes de que ella hubiese avanzado mucho la alcance y la tome del brazo para obligarla a enfrentarme.

_¡espera! ¿qué fue eso?_ – si bien todo el alcohol que había bebido comenzaba a hacer efecto aun no estaba totalmente perdido y necesitaba una respuesta a la forma de actuar de Bella, pero jamás espere su respuesta.

_Eso, fui yo diciéndote que ¡TE AMO!, pero no te preocupes, no tienes que contestarme nada, yo se que tú no te sientes igual y tan solo me ves como tu amiga. Que tengas buen viaje Edward_ – y después de decir aquello se alejó y se subió al primer taxi que pasó. Yo simplemente me quede ahí, estático y sin poder moverme, las palabras de Bella me habían congelado, ella estaba enamorada de mí, pero se suponía que éramos amigos y los amigos no se enamoran, eso no podía estar pasando.

Pasaron dos días desde aquella noche y yo seguía sin poder asimilar la idea de que Bella me amaba. No volví a hablar con ella y tampoco quise contestar ninguna de sus llamadas, ¿Qué le decía?, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, como comportarme y no quería hacerle daño. Finalmente tome la decisión de irme sin despedirme de Bella y alejarme de ella, si yo no sentía lo mismo tampoco quería hacerla sufrir y según lo último que me había dicho ser mi amiga la lastimaba por lo tanto ser amigos era algo que no podíamos seguir siendo, si para que ella me olvidara y dejara de sufrir era necesario que yo me mantuviera alejado entonces así seria.

Desde el día en que llegue a Londres comencé a trabajar como loco, estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. En mis ratos libres les escribía a mis hermanos y amigos, siempre trataba de escribirle a Bella pero cuando lo intentaba me recordaba a mi mismo que me había alejado por su propio bien, para que ella no sufriera por un amor no correspondido.

Cada día mi determinación por alejarme de Bella flaqueaba, extrañaba a mi amiga, mi confidente, extrañaba su compañía, su sonrisa, sus bromas, su olor, sus ojos, extrañaba cada parte de Bella y necesitaba saber de ella pero cuando intentaba hablar de ella con Rosalie o con Alice ellas inmediatamente cambiaban de tema, bueno al menos Alice lo hacía porque Rosalie por el contrario me regañaba y me decía que era un idiota por no aceptar lo que según ella era obvio.

El tiempo seguía pasando y una tarde mientras descansaba me puse a recordar cada uno de los momentos con Bella, desde el día en que apareció en la puerta de mi casa hasta aquel último día en que nos despedimos, recordé sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, simplemente no podía sacarme a Bella de la cabeza. Necesitaba tener noticias suyas ¿era feliz? ¿Me extrañaba? ¿Me había olvidado? Al final esa era la razón por la que me había alejado ¿no?, ¿Salía con alguien más? ¡NO!, eso no, ella no podía, no la quería ver a lado de otro ¿pero y si ella era feliz con otro? Si era así entonces lo soportaría y es que lo único que me importaba en esta vida era su felicidad, no importaba si era con otro, no importaba mi dolor, solo importaba ella, y entonces la teoría de Rosalie comenzó a cobrar sentido. Tal vez yo de verdad amaba a Bella, por eso esta necesidad de estar cerca, de tenerla, por eso era capaz de voltear al mundo por ella, por eso era capaz de alejarme a pesar de que me doliera con tal de alejar ese sufrimiento de ella, porque la amaba, amaba a Bella con toda el alma. Pero eso no podía ser, ella era como mi hermanita, mi mejor amiga y ¿qué clase de loco se enamora así de su casi hermana?, definitivamente yo no, además aunque así fuera y yo fuera ese loco ya era muy tarde, seguro que después de 10 meses lejos ella ya se había olvidado de mi así que lo mejor era seguir como hasta ahora, lejos, además todas estas ideas podían ser tan solo consecuencia de las tatas veces que Rose me dijo que la amaba, tal vez solo estaba confundido y creía amarla, seguramente era eso, una confusión así que lo mejor era olvidarme de toda esa locura y seguir aquí con mi vida y mis planes.

Y así lo hice, me quede en Londres negándome lo obvio pero por más que lo intentaba no logre olvidarla y termine aceptando el amor que sentía por Bella. Necesitaba regresar a Forks y decírselo, ella tenía que saberlo, tal vez aun tenía alguna esperanza y ella aun me amaba. Finalmente después de un año y tres meses en Londres decidí que mi lugar no estaba ahí así que empaque todas mis cosas y sin decirle nada a nadie volé de regreso a Forks.

Cuando por fin llegue a casa todo mundo se sorprendió, me abrazaban y preguntaban por qué había regresado pero yo simplemente les respondí – mi lugar está aquí, al lado de la gente que amo – y al decir lo último voltee a ver a Rosalie quien por fin salió de su asombro y me regalo una sonrisa. En cuanto terminaron las bienvenidas subí mi equipaje a mi habitación y salí corriendo a casa de Bella, necesitaba verla, pedirle disculpas por ser un tonto y decirle que la amaba.

En cuanto llegue a su casa toque el timbre y espere, Alice salió a abrir la puerta y en cuanto me vio me abrazo y comenzó a gritar como loca.

_¡EDDIE! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que e ibas a quedar a trabajar en Londres –_

_Ese era el plan Allie, pero ya no pude más. Alice ¿Dónde esta Bella? Necesito hablar con ella por favor, dile que venga_ – y entonces la expresión en el rostro de Alice cambió por completo y de forma nerviosa me respondió.

_Ed, lo haría pero… veras… Bella, ella no está… ella se fue, está en Francia_ - con esas palabras mi mundo se derrumbo, ella se había ido. La había lastimado tanto que simplemente se fue.

_Oh… ok Al, nos vemos_ – y sin decir más me fui sin querer escuchar los gritos de Alice quien me pedía que esperara.

Llegue a mi casa y corrí a mi habitación, en cuanto llegue azote la puerta y me tire en mi cama, ella no estaba, se había ido, seguramente para olvidarme. Estaba hundido en mi miseria y no me di cuenta cuando alguien entró a mi habitación hasta que esa persona hablo.

_Ed, ¿Qué pasó?_ – esa era Rosalie

_Se fue Rose, no está. Bella no está. Tenías razón, fui un idiota, me he dado cuenta que la amo y ahora ella no está, es demasiado tarde – _

_Ed, cálmate por favor – _

_¿Qué me calme? Me doy cuenta que estoy enamorado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, atravieso todo el océano para decírselo y cuando llego ella se ha ido y no puedo decírselo, soy un idiota, soy un idiota, soy un idiota ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? – _

_¡Edward ya basta! Ok, no voy a negar que eres un idiota pero tranquilízate. Alice me llamó y me dijo que no la dejaste explicarte. Si, Bella se fue, nunca nos dijo porque pero era obvio que te extrañaba y necesitaba alejarse por eso todos la apoyamos. Y tú, bueno tuviste que pasar más de un año sin ella para por fin abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que la amas. Pero aun no todo está perdido, todavía puedes hacer algo, ella regresa mañana y estoy segura de que su amor por ti es tan grande que te va a perdonar, porque si Edward ella siempre supo que te amaba aquí el único ciego siempre fuiste tú. Pero no te preocupes la vas a recuperar de eso estoy segura._

Después de esa conversación con mi hermana logre calmarme un poco. Bella iba a regresar y yo estaría aquí esperándola para decirle todo. Entre Rose, Alice y yo acordamos que sería yo quien recogiera a Bella del aeropuerto, todo sería una sorpresa y en ese momento yo le diría toda la verdad y tan solo esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarme.

Al día siguiente llegue al aeropuerto mucho antes de que el vuelo de Bella aterrizara, las manos me sudaban y sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir, nunca había estado tan nervioso, pero es que no todos los días estas a punto de decirle a tu mejor amiga que tu también la amas. En cuanto anunciaron el aterrizaje de su vuelo corrí al pie de las escaleras y me quede ahí dispuesto a esperarla, quince minutos después ella apareció lucia perfecta, no importaba que usara pants y el cabello recogido en una alborotada coleta, aun así para mí era la mujer más perfecta del mundo. Comenzó a buscar por toda la sala a Rose y Alice, pero a cambio se encontró conmigo, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y mientras en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa en el suyo se leía el asombro.

Corrió escaleras abajo y sin decir nada se abrazo a mí, escondió su rostro en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar, instintivamente yo envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y la abrace, al instante Bella se alejó de mí y comenzó a darme pequeños golpes en el pecho.

_Eres un idiota Edward Cullen, te odio, te odio, te odio – _

_Y yo te amo tanto_ – le dije en cuanto termino de hablar

_Espera_ – en ese momento pareció reaccionar – _¿q… que h… has dicho?_

_Que te amo Bella, solo quiero pedirte perdón… y… yo sé que me equivoque y no supe reaccionar hace un año pero estaba confundido habíamos sido amigos por tanto tiempo y siempre estuviste ahí para mi, incondicionalmente, y no sabía lo que era perderte hasta que estuve lejos de ti. Por favor Bella perdóname, he sido un necio y por más que he intentado ocultar y olvidar este sentimiento no he podido, te amo, más que a mi vida y ya no puedo seguir sin ti, perdóname por ser un tonto y déjame estar a tu lado, déjame demostrarte que lo que te digo es verdad_ –

_P… pero tú te fuiste, me olvidaste, no te despediste, no me querías, no volviste a hablarme ¿por qué?_ – pude notar el dolor en su voz y me sentí terrible por haberla hecho sufrir

_Porque fui un tonto, no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti y pensé que si seguía buscándote solo te haría más daño y después fue por necio, no quería aceptar lo mucho que te amaba y pensé que alejándome me probaba a mi mismo que no te amaba, pero me equivoque y de verdad ya no aguanto más, perdóname Bella por favor_ -

_Pellízcame_ – ¿me había pedido que la pellizcara?

¿_perdón? Te estoy diciendo que te amo y me dices que te pellizque, Bells eres realmente un caso_ –

_¿Eso quiere decir que esto no es un sueño? ¿de verdad me amas? ¿de verdad estas aquí?_– ella pensaba que estaba soñando, tenía que demostrarle que esto era de verdad.

_Claro que si tontita, te adoro, quiero estar siempre contigo, claro si me dejas –_

_Si, si te dejo, por supuesto que te dejo pero con una sola condición –_

_¿Cuál?_ – pregunte un poco confundido

_Que todos los días me digas lo mucho que me amas, que nunca dejes de hacerlo y que no te vuelvas a alejar de mí porque me matarías – _

_Acepto tus condiciones y nunca me volveré a alejar de ti porque moriría_ –

Después de aquel beso regresamos a casa con nuestra familia y amigos, después de recibir un regaño y golpe por parte de Rosalie regrese a lado de mi Bella y mientras la observaba entre mis brazos no podía dejar de pensar en lo grande de mi suerte al permitirme tener a Bella a mi lado, ella era la mujer de mi vida y lamentaba mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes. Pero ahora que la tenia así, sabiendo que me ama de la misma forma loca e irracional en que yo la amor no planeo dejarla ir nunca más, planeo estar a su lado por siempre y para siempre, cuidándola, protegiéndola y sobre todo amándola.


End file.
